Duel
by Lolikon
Summary: Finally, Tashigi captured Zoro and his pirate friends and brought them to justice. How did she feel about her victory?
1. chapter 1

Title: Duel  
  
Author: Stelok  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Zoro/Tashigi  
  
Sergeant Major Tashigi learned that Zoro the erstwhile pirate hunter had been sighted in a nearby town so she assembled a large team of marines and personally took them to the town where her target was living.  
  
She had spent several months hunting Zoro since she met him for the first time and she vowed to capture him so badly because he was a pirate who denied her the right to a duel and must be delivered to justice. Now she had an opportunity to face Zoro and she would promise herself not to lose the opportunity.  
  
Once she and her marines arrived in town, her tactical mind convinced her that it was necessary to split her team into smaller groups in order to effect quicker searches for Zoro.  
  
"We will have to split up into each team of ten men. Corporal Troup, you take ten men to the East section. Sergeant Hawk, your team will take the East. North is yours, Corporal Bludd. I will remain in the South and look for Zoro," Tashigi said.  
  
"Yes, Sergeant-Major," acknowledged Troup, Hawk and Bludd.  
  
"Good. Carry your orders," ordered Tashigi.  
  
As Tashigi and her subordinates split into four groups, she started wandering around the South section and interviewed the residents for information on Zoro's whereabouts.  
  
She finally found solid information when she quizzed an innkeeper at a small hotel.  
  
"Do you know a green-haired man with three swords?" the Sergeant-Major inquired.  
  
"Why, yes. The green-haired man you are looking for is in room 32 in my inn with his friends," the innkeeper informed her.  
  
"How many friends does he have and what do they look like?"  
  
"Two. One boy with a straw hat and one cute red-haired girl."  
  
"Thank you, innkeeper," Tashigi gratifyingly said.  
  
"Please don't do anything that will ruin my hotel, okay?" the innkeeper pleaded.  
  
"We won't damage your property. If we can't save your property, I will gladly pay for the damages," she assured him. Then the sergeant-major turned to her men and ordered them to use discretion and quietly capture Zoro and his friends right in the room.  
  
Arriving at the room 32 upstairs, Tashigi decided to knock the door rather than breaking it.  
  
"Who is it?" came a masculine voice. But it didn't sound like Zoro. So Tashigi assumed It must be Zoro's friend. She managed to disguise her voice by making it hoarse so Zoro wouldn't recognize her.  
  
"It is room service. You ordered food, sir,"  
  
"We didn't order any food. Leave us alone. Don't disturb us," came another masculine voice. This time, she recognized it as Zoro.  
  
"But you ordered food. Will you open the door and see me or not?" she insisted.  
  
"All right," Zoro resigned. As the door opened, the green-haired man was surprised to see Tashigi and her men pointing rifles at him. At first he wanted to whack them out. But he decided against it because the swords were on the bed away from him so he raised his hands in air and said "Luffy, Nami, We've got company."  
  
"What are you talk—oh!" Nami gasped as she saw the marines past Zoro.  
  
Zoro backed away, allowing Tashigi and other marines to enter the room. Some of the marines pointed their rifles at Luffy and Nami prompting both of them to lift their hands in the air.  
  
"You three are under arrest on the charges of piracy," Tashigi said sternly.  
  
A lot of thoughts came into Luffy's mind. He could charge and take them down at once. He didn't need to worry about it because bullets couldn't hurt his rubber body. But bullets could hurt Nami. But he figured how to take care of the problem by trying to shield her with his body. But He was worried about Zoro.  
  
'Can he reach the swords in time?' Luffy thought. His question was answered by Zoro's swift move to reach his three swords on the bed. Luffy noticed his action and quickly shielded Nami with his body before the marines opened fire at three of them but they weren't quick.  
  
Bullets ricocheted off Luffy's rubber body and returned to the ones who fired them. Luckily for the marines, the bullets randomly missed them as they jumped nervously.  
  
Zoro managed to grab the swords and dodged the gunfire at the same time. Then he was able to render all marines except Tashigi unconscious by knocking them on their heads with the flats of his two swords. The sergeant Major was clearly the only one conscious.  
  
Not backing away nor sniveling like a kitten, Tashigi bravely put on a stand and unsheathed her sword.  
  
"Zoro, I am not down yet. I challenge you to a duel," Tashigi said.  
  
The swordsman stared at the woman for a moment. But to her outrage, Zoro turned his face away from her. He switched his attention to his two friends and said, "Forget her. Let's get out of here."  
  
She had never felt so insulted since Zoro declined her previous challenge. 'That was the second time he's turned my duel down' Tashigi angrily thought.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are? Face me like a man, you coward?" Tashigi furiously yelled as Zoro, Luffy and Nami rushed through the window. Not wasting more time, she went after them but she was too late. The three already jumped out of the window.  
  
Tashigi peeked out from the window, looking at them escape. She couldn't let them escape not after the hard work of looking for them so she jumped out of the window, too and vigilantly started to chase her targets.  
  
"Split up, guys. She can't catch all three of us at the same time," Luffy suggested, looking at their pursuer.  
  
"Good idea," agreed Nami. Zoro also agreed, hoping Tashigi would track Luffy instead of him.  
  
When three pirates separated, Tashigi didn't hesitate to pursue after Zoro instead of Luffy or Nami much to the swordsman's irritation. 


	2. chapter 2

One Piece  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Author's note: My deepest apologies to the readers who waited for my next chapter for three weeks. I was very busy and occupied with personal matters.  
  
Zoro had split up with his friends so she would catch only one of them. Unfortunately for Zoro, Tashigi chose him.  
  
Tashigi kept chasing him, not giving up on the merry chase.  
  
Zoro kept retreating from Tashigi only to be trapped in a dead-end alley. The green-haired swordsman cursed himself for selecting a wrong route.  
  
Trapped in a corner, Zoro dared not turn around and face his pursuer in the eye.  
  
"You are trapped, Zoro. Now face me like a man." Tashigi hissed, glaring at his back..  
  
He still did not turn around despite Tashigi's demands.  
  
"Why can't you face me? Am I not worthy of your attention, Oh-so-mighty Zoro? Or are you a coward?" she continued to mock Zoro but her taunts failed to have an effect on him. Even pride no longer mattered to him especially when the taunts came from her. So he refused to even look at her in the eye much less answer her challenge.  
  
Irritated and enraged, Tashigi charged towards Zoro even though it was dishonorable to strike at a man from behind. Hearing her footsteps and swishing of her swords, he deftly avoided her attack. But as he moved, she locked eyes with the pirate, finally facing him. He wanted to turn around again but couldn't tear his eyes from the marine.  
  
"Avoiding my parry was a good move. I'll give you that. At least you are looking at me. Prepare to defend yourself," Tashigi roared.  
  
"No, I will not!" Zoro replied.  
  
"What are you saying? Why can't you fight me like a man? Because I'm a woman?"  
  
"It's not that."  
  
"Then why? Answer me or I will slice you to ribbons," threatened Tashigi.  
  
"Because you remind me of some girl I used to know."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And she bested me in combat," admitted Zoro.  
  
"Is that it? You're afraid of me because I remind you of the woman who bested you in combat?"  
  
Zoro finally tore his eyes from Tashigi's visage and gulped but made no reply.  
  
"Go arrest me if it suits me. But I will not fight you," Zoro said.  
  
Tashigi glared at him.  
  
"Don't you want to arrest me? Isn't that your duty as marine?" Zoro continued.  
  
"I really wanted to arrest you but not before I can fight with you if you answer my challenge," Tashigi said. "If you do not defend yourself, then die!"  
  
She charged again and swung her sword at his head but he blocked it with his bare hand. Her eyes popped wide in shock at his feat.  
  
"How did you block my sword with a bare hand? It should have cut your hand down," Tashigi asked.  
  
"Didn't you notice you only used the flat side of your sword at me? You weren't really trying to kill me. You only bluffed, Sergeant-Major. After all, you want to capture me, not kill me." answered the swordsman.  
  
Before she could respond, Zoro snatched the sword away from Tashigi's hands.  
  
"Give me my sword back!" the marine rasped. She was about grab her sword back but. Zoro swept an arm around Tashigi's back and pulled her to him. She felt his chest pressed against hers, not knowing what to expect.  
  
To her surprise, Zoro leaned and locked lips with hers. Her eyes widened as she felt hot moist breath on her mouth. The kiss left her in total shock. She was so shocked she couldn't move a muscle.  
  
Zoro finally released Tashigi after kissing her for a minute. Then he dropped her sword and started to run away from her. Staring At Zoro's behind, she dropped to her knees and cried.  
  
"Th-that ba-bastard k-k-kissed me! H-he.......he suh-stole muh-my first kiss!" Tashigi cried. "How dare he kiss me like that?! He's goig to pay for that! When I find Zoro again I will show him no mercy!"  
  
Wiping the tears from her eyes with her left hand, the eye-glassed marine picked her sword and began to stand away. She vowed to hunt him and make him pay for daring such a flamboyant move on her. She clenched her fists hard and started to walk as she was still troubled by the memory of her first kiss.  
  
'I have to admit he was a good kisser. His lips tasted kinda okay. But I stkill can't forgive him for kissing me without my permission,' she thought. She shook her head to clear those disturbing thoughts as she continued her walking.  
  
As Zoro stopped after running for an hour, he wondered how Tashigi felt about the kiss. He had no idea why he grabbed her and kissed her like that. He attributed it to some impulse that he always felt when he was fighting Kuina a long time ago.  
  
He sighed.  
  
'Tashigi is really like Kuina. Kuina probably would have looked like her when she's all grown up.' he thought. He shook his head.  
  
Then he heard Nami and Luffy's voices from behind.  
  
"Hey, Zoro," Nami called.  
  
"Looks like you managed to lose the marine," said Luffy.  
  
"Yeah," said Zoro.  
  
"Then let's go back to the ship. The others are still waiting for," Luffy said.  
  
"Agreed. The longer we stay here, the more likely we are in danger from the marines," Zoro pointed.  
  
"He's right. Let's hurry," agreed Nami.  
  
Zoro and his friends started to stroll away with a few laughs and snickers. He gave a glance at sun setting down at the sea.  
  
"What a beautiful sunset it is," exclaimed the redhead, looking at the sunset.  
  
"Yes, Nami, it is," Zoro laughed. 'Almost as beautiful as Tashigi's face.' He silently added.  
  
He wondered what would happen the next time he would meet Tashigi again. He hoped she wasn't still mad at him for kissing her. 


	3. conclusion

Duel  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Sergeant –Major Tashigi was still upset with Zoro's sudden move and still pondered about it until one of her teams arrived with news.  
  
She had split up her battalion into smaller teams in order to locate Zoro or his Straw Hat friends. She received a report from one of her search teams that they were able to locate the Straw Hat Pirates' ship at one of the docks.  
  
"Are you sure, Sergeant Hawk?" Tashigi demanded.  
  
"Absolutely, Sergeant-Major. I saw those people on that ship who matched the sketches of them."  
  
"Good work," she complimented. "We must reach the dock." She was glad her marines were wise to report to her rather than mount an attack by themselves. She wasted no time in hurrying for the dock.  
  
They arrived on time when Luffy, Zoro and their straw Hat crew was already on the ship but didn't even pull their anchor yet. The Straw Hat pirates were ready to leave the dock and they would have already if the marines delayed for 5 minutes.  
  
Spotting the marines, Sanji warned the others but it was too late for them as Tashigi and her men already boarded the ship.  
  
As soon as the marines engaged in a ferocious fight with the Straw Hat pirates, Tashigi ordered the men to leave Zoro to her,  
  
"Do not attack Zoro, men. He is the one I want. Zoro is mine. Do you hear me?" Tashigi bellowed.  
  
Obeying her orders, the marines decided not to fight with Zoro but instead battled with the pirates. Tashigi finally confronted the swordsman alone. This time she didn't use the flat of her sword to strike at him.  
  
When the green-haired swordsman saw the sharp edge of the blade coming at him, he realized she was going to cut him seriously. He instinctively blocked the sword with his own. Tashigi was pleased he finally fought. He soon had three swords in his mouth and hands, poised to defend himself and he knew he had no choice but to defend himself otherwise he would be dead. However while their fight progressed, Zoro's movements became more awkward and sluggish.  
  
'What is wrong with him? He's fighting slower and more sluggishly as if he had no fight in him. As if he has no passion,'she thought.  
  
Even though it could be an advantage, Tashigi was more offended by it than pleased because he didn't give her enough respect by fighting like an impassionate amateur than a veteran warrior.  
  
"Why can't you fight more fiercely?" Tashigi hissed. "First you refuse my challenge. Now you fight like a rookie. Have you not insulted me enough?"  
  
Zoro failed to maintain his grip on his three swords so she used her sword to yank them off his hands, leaving him defenseless. He held up his hands in the air and conceded, "I yield."  
  
Zoro finally surrendered although not without a terribly lame fight, which left Tashigi unsatisfied. She was more than disappointed that he didn't put up a good fight. Her victory seemed hollow to her because of that. She narrowed her eyes and tightened her lips to form a disgusted frown but said nothing. She turned around to check her marines.  
  
Sanji, Usoup and Nami were already taken down. Dr. Chopper rather surrendered than join the fight for violence was never his style. Only Luffy remained and still held his ground on his own until she jumped at him behind and struck him out cold with the hilt of her sword. Then Luffy joined his unconscious pirates.  
  
She looked at their unconscious forms then switched her gaze to Zoro and Chopper.  
  
"You are under arrest, Straw Hat pirates," she soberly said with disappointment.  
  
When Tashigi presented her captives to the marine headquarters, she received praise from her superiors, especially Captain Smoker but she still felt no satisfaction in this for that Zoro truly disappointed her with a poor fight.

"Where are you going, Tashigi?" Smoker demanded.

"I'd like your permission to interrogate a prisoner, sir."

"Why?"

"Because he has something I want," she reluctantly said.

"Something you want? Not something **we** want?"

"Yes, sir."

"Information?"

"Yes, sir."

"You said **you **want the information  What do you want from Zoro "

"Remember that we read the reports that the Straw Hat pirates were said to have saved several villages including Alabasta island from the pirates, Captain Smoker?" Smoker nodded. Even if the reports were true, he couldn't fathom Straw Hat crew's motivations.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, I am planning to extract answers about their motivations in saving the villages."

"I will give you my permission, Tashigi."

 "Thank you, sir."

"Will you start with Captain Luffy?" Smoker asked.

"No, sir. I'd like to start with Zoro first."

"Why Zoro?"

"Because he appeared the easiest to interrogate, sir."

"What makes you think he's easy to interrogate?"

"It's a hunch, sir," she said.

"I see. Permission granted. Make it so."

She later entered the brig where the Straw Hat pirates are holed up. She had instructed Zoro to be separated from others and to be put in a separate cell so she would interrogate him. Entering his cell, she saw him sitting on his bed.  
  
"Roronoa Zoro," she said, looking at him with contempt.  
  
"Sergeant-Major," Zoro returned.  
  
"Why am I separated from my friends?" Zoro inquired.  
  
"Because I want to talk to you,"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Everything,"  
  
"Tell me about it, Sergeant-Major,"  
  
"First, I knew you were a pirate hunter and I respected you for your exploits against pirates. So why did you change from a pirate hunter to a pirate? Why did you become who you have been fighting?" Tashigi questioned.  
  
"Because Luffy rescued me."  
  
She stared at him passively.  
  
"And I owe him for that. I had to join his crew in return for his rescue of me," he continued. "At first I was reluctant but I realized Luffy wasn't a bad pirate. He was pirate with a pure heart."  
  
"It is hard to believe that Luffy is a good pirate and has a pure heart," she skeptically said.  
  
"Believe it or not, Sergeant-Major. He isn't like those pirates you fought. He is different from other pirates," he explained.  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"He is not a murderer,"  
  
"Is he?" Tashigi said, not believing him.  
  
"Have you heard that he has killed any innocents?"  
  
"No, I never heard of any reports that your captain has killed innocents."  
  
"That is because he never did," he stated  
  
"But he terrorized the innocent people,"  
  
"No, he did not. Didn't you know that he led us to defend the innocent bystanders?"  
  
"Do you have proof?"  
  
"Remember that we saved a town from a pirate named Buggy? That we saved another town from a captain called Kuro?"  
  
"Yes, we had talked with the mayor of the town Buggy terrorized. He even said you left half of Buggy's treasure to his town. We also conferred with a wealthy girl named Kaya. She insisted that you saved her from Kuro's assasination attempt and her town from his invasion. Imagine my surprise when you exploited the poor gullible girl's gratitude to get a new ship."  
  
"We did not exploit her gratitude because we didn't even ask anything from her. She gave us a ship willingly," Zoro protested.  
  
"I am not convinced you did it out of goodness of your hearts. Perhaps you were trying to eliminate the competition and win the townspeople's trust so you'd abuse it later," Tashigi said.  
  
He just sighed.  
  
"Have you heard of Arlong Park?" Zoro asked her. She knew it was the island which the pirate called Arlong ruthlessly occupied and ruled for years. It was hard for her to believe the reports that Zoro's pirate friends liberated the village from Arlong.  
  
"Yes, The townspeople of the former Arlong Park claimed you freed them from Arlong pirates' control.  
  
"It's not the claim. It's the truth."  
  
"Do you have anything to add up, Zoro?  
  
"How about Alabasta?" he suggested. She remembered that the pirates led by Luffy had saved the people of Alabasta from a pirate called Crocodile. However, the marine high command took the credit for Crocodile's defeat and credited Tashigi's superior, Captain Smoker with it. Smoker was outraged that he was given the credit which belonged to Luffy. Tashigi shared his outrage equally.  
  
"Yes, I remember Alabasta," she admitted.  
  
"And you took the credit for the rescue of Alabastan people and defeat of Crocodile," Zoro said flatly.  
  
"No, Captain Smoker and I didn't. It was our superiors in the marine high command who took it and gave it to us who didn't served it because it wasn't true,"  
  
"So why didn't you protest?" Zoro narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Because it wasn't our position."  
  
"Do you believe we saved the people of Alabasta from Crocodile?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I even think you deserve the credit but you fought pirates because you view them as competition and you wanted to weed them out."  
  
"But why did we save the towns and islands from other pirates?"  
  
"I also suspected you only did it so you can be seen as heroes in order to avoid persecution. You are using the people's gratitude for your own ends."  
  
Zoro's eyes widened and he feigned shock. "Have we exploited people's gratitude? How do you have proof we asked anything from them? Are you sure?"  
  
"No but I'm sure you must have asked anything from them,"  
  
"Did the Alabastan people tell you?" Zoro's question put her in a corner. She knew he proved her wrong again. .  
  
"No, they said that you didn't demand anything," she admitted.  
  
"But?"  
  
"But I think you only saved the Alabasta Island to win their trust. I hate to imagine how the pirates would abuse the innocents' trust," Tashigi said.  
  
"Have you seen us take advantage of their trust?" Zoro pointed.  
  
She didn't retort this time.  
  
"Are you convinced?" Zoro prodded.  
  
"Not completely, but let's change the subject."  
  
"Okay, what is it, Sergeant-Major?" He smiled.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" Tashigi asked with tension in her voice, her shoulders shaking .  
  
"I have no idea," Zoro bluntly said.  
  
"You kissed me and you don't know why?" she rasped.  
  
"No," he confirmed.  
  
"I can't believe it. I can't believe you," she hysterically said.  
  
"I don't blame you for not believing my word. You don't trust pirates."  
  
"No. What I meant is that I can't believe what kind of man you are."  
  
Zoro silently shrugged.  
  
"Roronoa Zoro?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you kiss me again?"  
  
"Are you sure, Sergeant-Major?" Zorro raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, I am sure. Please call me Emily," Tashigi pleaded.  
  
"Then call me Roronoa, Emily."  
  
Tashigi walked to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Pulling her body close to his with his arms behind her back, he kissed her back  
  
She pushed him on the bed and she was on top of him. The young lovers made love to each other.  
  
After their mutually intense lovemaking session, she even offered to help him and his friends escape. The green-haired man accepted the marine's offer.  
  
Tashigi led Zoro out of his cell and they went to the other brig. They were able to render the guards unconscious and went inside the brig to find the Straw Hat crew in their cells..Some of them were sitting while the others were standing.  
  
"Zoro, Is that you?" Luffy exclaimed in joy.  
  
"Why is that marine with you?" Nami asked, glaring at Tashigi.  
  
"She's here to help us escape," he announced.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Luffy said in disbelief.  
  
"No." Zoro countered as his lover opened the cell doors with each key. When she was done unlocking the doors, the swordsman turned to her and said "I can't thank you enough, Emily. I owe you."  
  
"Don't speak of it, Roronoa. Now go."  
  
"Goodbye, Emily Tashigi." He sadly nodded.  
  
"Wait. Let me ask you one thing."  
  
She leaned near his ear and whispered, "What shall I name my child?"  
  
"If it's a daughter, name it Kuina," Zoro suggested. Tashigi knew it was the name of his dead childhood friend who he told her about. She had no objection to it.  
  
"We'll meet again someday, Roronoa."  
  
Zoro and others went on their way out of the brig, leaving her alone to ponder.  
  
Later the marine officers were frustrated that they had somehow escaped and they still didn't know how.  
  
A few months later when Tashigi's belly got bigger, she knew she was pregnant with Zoro's child.  
  
Upon learning the news of Tashigi's pregnancy, Smoker demanded to know the identity of the child's father. She made an alibi and said she had a dalliance with an unknown civilian sailor she met. Satisfied with her explanation, Smoker even offered her a leave of absence so she could take rest in order to prepare to give birth to her child. She was grateful for his generosity.  
  
When she finally delivered her baby after several months, she discovered she bore a daughter.  
  
'When my daughter reaches puberty, I will tell her about her father.' Tashigi thought. 'Someday, I will introduce my daughter to her father.'  
  
When doctors asked Tashigi what she was going to name the child, she smiled and said "Kuina Tashigi."  
  
Peeking at outside through the window of the hospital, she proudly cradled newly christened Kuina in her arms, looking forward to the future with her child.  
  
The end.  
  
Do you like it?


End file.
